


I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Marriage, Friendship/Love, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Jared, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been co-stars on the hit television show "Supernatural" for some time, and now, as the fifth season ends, Jensen finds out that his crush is being forced into a loveless marriage.Can he stop it, or will he lose Jared forever?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's fiction. It's all fiction. Move along.

The way he laughs--the absolute sound of it is a fucking treasure. It makes other people join in. That's how infectious he is. How infectious Jared is. That huge ball of sunshine. Jensen wishes that could bask in that sound forever, but he can't. He wants to be stuck to him 24/7, but he can't.

Jensen has a very strong, very intense crush on his co-star. He recognizes that it could put their entire career in jeopardy, but he can't help how he feels towards him.

If anything, Jensen wants to kiss his best friend madly in front of hundreds of people, maybe even the entire world. But that's just a stupid little fantasy. He's not even sure Jared's into guys like that. Or into him for that matter. There are instances in which Jared flirts or teases him, but then again that's probably all that is.

Innocent teasing.

Yet now, after five long years of secret pining, Jensen has finally gotten up the courage to talk to Jared about his feelings. He's not gonna write a note or even a stupid fucking love letter. He's gonna go in Jared's trailer, look him right in the eyes and say--

****

"I'm getting married, Jen."

The news takes Jensen by surprise. He knows who Jared is talking about too. It's that damn Genevieve girl. Ruby. There wasn't that much chemistry between them in the first place, but Jensen suspects that this false marriage has everything to do with their image.

Jared doesn't love her.

She doesn't even know his last name!

Still, Jensen's heart shatters into a million little pieces. He can see that Jared is being forced into this, and he can't stop it. The powers that be are at work here, trying their best to keep them separate.

Jared talks with Jensen about how this is good for him, about how being married could potentially boost the ratings for Supernatural. But Jensen doesn't listen. He doesn't care. He surges forward to Jared, smashing their lips together. He hopes that this will change his mind and see the light.

It doesn't.

After briefly reciprocating the action, Jared turns away. "We can't stop this, Jensen. I don't want the show to end. I'm sorry."

Nodding in defeat, Jensen slowly backs away from Jared, and exits the trailer.

****

"I want you to be one of the groomsmen in the wedding, Jen..."

"Yeah. Anything for you, Jay."

****

The wedding is coming up soon. A week from now. Genevieve comes by the set every once and a while to make it look like they're the happiest fucking couple on the planet, but they're  _not_. Jensen can see right through her lies. She doesn't love him, and Jared doesn't love her. She's using him.

And they way she looks at Jensen when Jared isn't looking makes him dislike her even more. He can see it in her eyes. He's the competition. Genevieve will often kiss and grope Jared as she glares at Jensen; cold hearted bitch. It makes Jensen's blood boil! Yet everyone eats that shit up, including Singer. Goddammit!

****

Jensen is at his wits end.

It's the day. It's the fucking wedding day, and he's not feeling so hot. Yes, he's had a few drinks, but that's only because he's gonna be witnessing the love of his life being married off to a woman with no morals. Jensen has resigned. She won. That fucking bitch won.

However, the conversation he had with Misha Collins strangely spurs him on.

_"You've known him for a long time now...and we all know that there's something special between you two. I don't want the show to end, but I'd rather have it end then seeing someone I love get married to someone they don't."_

****

"If anyone has a reason for why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"Yeah, I got something to say!"

The audience gasps, and everyone looks to Jensen as he steps out of line. All eyes are on him now, including Jared's kaleidoscope orbs. Jensen swallows his pride, and throws all caution to the wind as he addresses Jared directly. This has been a long time coming, and if the show tanks, then goddammit, let it end.

"I'm in love with you, Jared." He starts. "I've been in love with you since that first audition. I knew I wanted to get to know you the moment you looked into my eyes. You're my friend--my best friend. But you're also something more than that. I'd like you to be something more than that. I'm tired of hiding...and I know you are too. So, what do ya say? You wanna give this a shot?"

Genevieve, however, doesn't take kindly to his outburst. "You're joking, right? Yeah, that's not gonna happen, Jensen. Jared is with me, right Babe?"

Jared says nothing as he gazes into Jensen's eyes. He's got him.

"Jared?"

No going back.

"Honey?"

He's made his choice.

It's not long until Jared takes a few steps towards Jensen, and brackets his face with both hands to give him the sweetest kiss to his lips. In front of everyone.

A wedding was crashed that day, but another took place in it's stead.

And they all lived happily ever after...

****

Oh, how I so wish I could type those words down, and make them become true...


End file.
